kuksoolwonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Megalodon99/Archive1
Greeting to myself. 21:26, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Jimwitz 23:26, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Hello I am Jimwitz and I am the Founder of the Kuk Sool Won wikia. I am also a first degree black belt in Kuk Sool Won but I have to advice you not to create the skills article because I know a fourth degree black belt who will do that article. Please go to the New User HQ Thank You Thank You for becoming an user of this wiki. All the other are either members of my family or really young color belts. Finally I don't have to feel alone on this wiki. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Jimwitz 23:39, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Yellow Stripe Yea about the Yellow Stripe being soed or taped. My school used to have tape stripes but we changed recently. Do you think we should just say Yellow Stripe, etc. because I think my school might be the only school that does that??? Jimwitz OH MY GOSH You take Kuk Sool Won from Master Byung In Lee!!!! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jimwitz 17:16, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Advance Skills Do you know any hyung past Bek Pogi Hyung and any techniques past Ap Ee Bok Sool?? Jimwitz 17:14, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Well Um Yah um my teacher is actually only a 4th degree black belt. His school is This. Sysop I have decided that I will think about your offer but I will might immeadeatly appoint you as an admin if you take the Kuk Sool Won test and post the answers on my talk page if they are all correct I will immeadeatly appoint you. If not then strat the your request for admin. page and I will go from there. In short I want to appoint you but I don't want to many Admins so I have to make sure you really know a lot about Kuk Sool Won. Poll 0.Correct 1.Correct 2.Correct 3.Correct 4.Incorrect Real Answer 1. Proof 5.Incorrect Real Answer 3. Proof I am sorry about the test. Strat you Administor Request Page Jimwitz 23:38, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Answer Stats for sysop I Am sorry but you fall signifigantly short of the requierments for sysop requierments see here You should probaly take down your admin. request but if you work hard it will: give you more edits, started articles, and give you awards. I also advice you to invite other people you know to this wiki because you will need 5 approving users. Jimwitz 20:08, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Skills I noticed that you are putting the requierments for the kids classes. I must announce that our default requierments on skills is for adults. I also learned all the color belt things as a kid but it evened out after I got to Black Belt. So I advice you to PLEASE find more users because a two person content crew is not my or probally your vision of a succesful wiki. Congrats You have been nominated for the 1st User of the Week award. Congratulationa. Jimwitz 19:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thank you but you are still nominated for the next week. Jimwitz 19:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Userboxes I have created some userboxes I invite you to invite a lot of userboxes. Jimwitz 20:11, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Sysop I habe decided that when you become a sysop I will put you in charge of Content and I will be in charge of the Infranstructure of the wiki. Jimwitz 21:42, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Counter Vandalism Unit Would you like to be a member of the Counter Vandalism Unit?Jimwitz 01:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Active Is it just me or are you gone? Have you left this wiki? PLEASE don't do that I'll promote you to admin as soon as you have your requierments down. Jimwitz 01:07, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Active O.K. I just wasn't sure because you were fairl active last week. CHEERSJimwitz 15:06, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Red Belt Uh????? Isn't Go Gup Hyung the Red Belt Form not Juen Gup Hyung. Jimwitz 19:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) User of the Week. For user of the last week we were voting on this week so I won and am presented as user of the week this week while this week we vote on the next user of the week which the winner will be presented next week. Jimwitz 19:43, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Oh Yah Duh, yah our right I just had a senior monement ,sorry. Jimwitz 01:50, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Talk Archive You might want to think about archiving you talk page its getting long. Jimwitz 01:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Awards Yah I will give you the portal award once you complete 3 more portals and the userbox award only if you found 15 userboxes and I'll probaly archive my talk page somewhere between 20 and 30. Jimwitz 02:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) One more thing. Oh yah I checked your edit count and you have about 105 edits now. Jimwitz 02:02, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Userboxes and Test 1. The requierments is to Found or Revolutionize the Userboxes on the Wiki. 2. On Request for Adminship it says "Make a Perfect Score on the test Jimwitz Gives You". There is tyhe same number of tests than the number of people who have asked for Adminship. Jimwitz 02:14, 16 January 2007 (UTC) P.S. Your well on your way to becoming a sysop. Ice Isn't Austin frozen over with ice? Jimwitz 17:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC)